


sunshine sunshine (I've waited so long)

by VibrantVenus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), not really au but also it is because idk whats gonna happen in pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Loki, Thor supposes, was right for once.or, the sun shines on them again.





	sunshine sunshine (I've waited so long)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been like 2 or 3 months since i watched infinity war but goddamn i did not know how to fic this-first of all because ive never written marvel fanfiction but also because im just a lil dumb.  
> ok for starters this movie was so sad like this movie started sad and just got worse throughout the movie, just this movie god i thought i was gonna die i cried so much  
> also don't ask about the title i was saving the draft and remembered i didn't have a title. (also in case i end up changng the first draft name this was titled 'sunshine sunshine (I've waited so long)')  
> also im told it's very likely loki is dead for good but i don't believe it that little rat bastard will at least come back in my fic/never died at all like how many times has this dude faked his death it's not like a malicious fake death but like i think loki just does what he needs to do to survive.  
> also yeah im subscribed to the 'tony is going to fix things theory' because, yes.

   Thor stands tall, his brother by his side and the sun in their faces. There's blood on their hands and their faces, their weapons held at their sides. The battlefield is washed in a roar of joy and victory, the sun shining down on them, golden and warm. If it were any other battle, any other person standing at his side, Thor would have been in the midst of the crowd, reveling in the delight of victory.

   But this isn't just any battle. Isn't this just anyone at his side. This is  _Loki,_ his brother. 

   The brother he'd been resigned to losing. 

   The brother who was  _gone, dead, killed, crushed in the fist of a titan._

_The brother who had never even been dead at all._

Who surely would have been if it wasn't for Tony.

There's Tony to thank, a friend and ally, an avenger just like him. He wears the infinity gauntlet with weary confidence, and there's a boy at his side, red and blue. There's shouting and crying and tears.

   The sun is warm and he feels tears welling in his eyes. Peace settles over his shoulders, and he laughs, weary and choked.

    _The sun will shine on us again._

Loki, Thor supposes, was right for once.

   Loki turns to him, a smirk on his face, 

   "I told you, brother."

   Thor laughs, loud and joyful.

   "It seems you were, Loki."

   The sun shines, and infinite glow, and Thor keeps his eyes open, staring into the light-so bright it hurts. But he refuses to close his eyes. The burn reminds him he's alive and, he takes Loki's hand, this reminds him he's not alone.

    _We have lived to see the sun shine once again._

**Author's Note:**

> this is short 1 because this movie killed me and i kept making myself sad thinking about it but also because i suck at writing long things.  
> also at some point i used the word eyes for a thor line and then i paused and had to check ever fucking line bc i actually forgot this fucker only has one eye now.


End file.
